Running Weather
by FanficLuverHM13
Summary: Two twins join Echo Town High with many events ahead of them. When Rose spends most of her school days in the doctor's office, who's there to give her company? When the popular 'Poison' Ivy gets caught...playing with paper and making origami, who's the only person that doesn't make fun of her? AllenxOC and RodxOC. Based on my school experiences
1. Short Starter

It was Monday, the day of the week everyone hated.

Neil groaned as he waited at the bus stop. 'The bus sure is taking its time...'

He sighed of relief when the bus passed around the corner and then got on.

'Something's going on. Why's it so quiet?'

The bus was rarely ever quiet. By the time Neil got on, there would be so much chattering that anyone could hear it from outside.

Today, though, was different.

Neil felt uneasy as he sat in his seat and looked around, spotting Rod and Allen sitting next to each other chatting.

As the bus rode on, it unexpectedly skidded to a halt, causing everyone in it to move forward and bump their heads into the seat in front of them.

At first, groans could be heard as everyone rubbed their head. Then there was silence.

"Hey!" Rod shouted, standing up in his seat. "We don't stop here!"

At that moment, everyone started to whine loudly as well, filling up the whole bus with noise.

"We better not be the last ones in the school! Ya know how early I woke up just to get to school late?!"

"Nobody cares about your stupid problems, Tina." Neil muttered in annoyance.

A couple of seconds later, the bus doors opened and two girls entered.

Curious to see what was going on, he stood up from his seat.

He noticed that the girls had the exact same features, red hair and blue eyes. Except for their hairstyles. One of them wore her hair balled up into a bun and the other wore her hair down.

The girl with the bun nervously stood behind the other.

"I'm Ivy," The redhead in front started. She then gestured to the one standing behind her.

"and this is Rose. We're sisters!"

**Just a short part of a possible fanfic I'm starting. If you like, I may continue this. If I do, the fanfic will mainly be based on my experiences in my school, so yep! As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	2. Just The Beginning

"TWINS!" A loud squeal was heard, along with running footsteps.

It was Michelle, the pink-clad magician who worked at a restaurant when she wasn't in the school.

She ran up to the two, a big grin on her face.

"I'm Michelle! I _know _we'll be great friends!" She introduced herself.

"Too much pink, don't ya think?" Ivy quietly asked her sister.

She only shrugged.

"Come on! You're sitting with me!"

"Wha...? WAAAAAAIIIIT!" Ivy exclaimed as Michelle grabbed one of her hands, dragging her to her seat.

Rose stood, nervously looking around for an empty seat.

'Oh, why didn't Ivy stay? There's no empty seats, either. I'll just...have to sit with someone then...Ooh! What about this one?' She grinned to herself when she noticed Neil's seat, which he usually sat alone at.

Neil noticed her walking towards his seat and thought about maybe telling her not to, but he stayed silent.

"...I'm sorry if I bother you in any way. Don't worry, I don't plan on making this my permanent seat." She apologized silently.

"You better not." He only huffed, looking out the window as the bus started up again.

"Hey, Neil! You're so lucky you have a twin sitting next to you! I'm jealous!" Rose heard someone call out.

'I guess Neil's the person I'm sitting next to... He doesn't seem so nice...'

"If you want her to sit with you, go ahead, Rod." The blonde retorted as he took his gaze off of the window and was now looking at him.

"Really?!"

"No." He then looked back towards the window.

'I thought he didn't want me sitting next to him...'

"Come on, Neil!"

"You've got Allen sitting next to you, idiot."

As she heard the argument, Rose finally decided to look over to see just _who_ Neil was talking to.

She noticed a boy with light blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with goggles sitting at a seat across from them. Next to him sat a boy with dark red hair and dark blue eyes, along with glasses.

"H-hi..." She waved nervously towards the two.

"Hey! I'm Rod! It's great meeting ya!" The blonde with goggles waved back, grinning.

"I'm Allen. Nice to meet you." The redhead gave her a smile as he adjusted his glasses.

Thanks to their kind introductions, Rose felt assured this would be a good school year and smiled.

"...It's great to meet you, too!"

After their short discussion, she looked out from the seat and noticed Ivy looking out as well. She sat next to Michelle.

While the magician wasn't looking, Ivy pointed to her and with her other hand, made a circling motion near her ear.

"She's crazy!" She mouthed, an annoyed look on her face.

"That's your problem." Rose mouthed back, slightly giggling.

"So, Rose!" She looked back across the seat to see Rod trying to start a conversation.

"You like pets?" He asked.

"Yep. I really like dogs, though! They're great company." She replied with a nod.

"Ha, me too! They're really energetic, don't ya think?" He started with a chuckle and grinned.

"More energetic than Ivy, at least. My father told me he'd get me one for my birthday!" She grinned back.

Ivy was the complete opposite of Rose. When anything had to do with work, she'd always back out and refuse. Rose did anything, including work, yet no matter how much she'd help her sister, Ivy still refused to do any work.

"Say, did you get a schedule of the classes?" Allen asked, taking his out of his bag.

"Yep! We got ours in the mail." She nodded, taking hers out and showing it to him.

The redhead smiled to himself as he examined both of their schedules.

"Seems like we have the same classes." He stated, handing hers back.

"R-really? That sounds cool, actually!" Rose smiled.

'I guess I'll be seeing Allen often!'

"I'll walk you to our classes until you get used to the school, how about it?" He offered with a reassuring smile.

"You _do _know that all four of us have the same schedule, right?" Neil growled before she could answer, still glancing at the window.

"And most of the others in the bus do, too..." Rod added.

"Eh? Do I hear Neil wanting to show Rose around?" Allen asked playfully with a laugh, completely ignoring Rod.

'Why's that so funny...?' She wondered, giving a small glance over at the blonde.

"Shut up, Allen!" He snapped back, now turning his head and glaring at him.

"...Is that...bad?" Rose asked, oblivious of the joke.

"If you knew Neil like we do, you'd be laughing with us." Allen pointed out.

"Oh...I just...thought I was embarassing to be around..." She muttered, now playing with her fingers.

"You? Embarassing to be around?" The redhead asked, his eyes widening.

"No way! You're really nice for someone that's embarassing to be around!" Rod reassured her.

'I just met these two and they're showering me with compliments already? I'll get used to this school in no time!' She smiled to herself, a small blush on her cheeks.

Before she could speak, the bus entered the school gates and everyone started to chatter excitedly.

The doors then opened and Allen grabbed Rose's hand, leading her out.

When the two got out of the bus, Rose paused to look at the big school in front of her.

'Echo Town High.

This is just the beginning!'

**I like how I make the unimportant things seem important. You know, like nobody cares about the bus ride to school or anything like that, but I sort of stretch it out and feel great about it! If anybody's confused to what's happening in the next chapters or so, I'll explain, since it's based on my school. I'm being serious when I say this, but I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS ACTUALLY HEARD OF HARVEST MOON IN MY SCHOOL. Except for my science teacher, but he's from where they make the series. He told me that anyone has barely heard of Harvest Moon because it was taken over by Animal Crossing. In my opinion, I think Harvest Moon is WAY BETTER, since there's actually a purpose and a story line. Also, most of the time, I'm in school, so if I play Animal Crossing, all the animals would complain about how late I woke up and stuff. As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	3. E

"First things first, one of the hardest subjects for everyone (But me, of course) Math!" Allen explained as he led Rose to their first class.

"...Math isn't hard for you...?" She asked, curious.

"Hah, when you know as much as I do, everything's easy!" He stated with confidence.

"So you study a lot, then?"

"Of course I do. What would I know if I didn't?"

Rose only shrugged. "Ivy somehow managed to get just above failing grades in our other school...I keep telling her to study, but all she wants to do is go out and spend time with her friends..."

"You don't have to tell her to do anything, you know. It's her loss if she fails."

"I-I know, but..."

Allen then halted and Rose looked up to see that they were in the doorway of the entrance.

"Oh. Thank you for bringing me here, Allen!" She gave him a thankful smile as they entered the classroom.

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm still bringing you to our other classes."

It was when Rose looked around the classroom that she realized they were the only people in the room.

"W-wait, the room's empty!"

"I'm always the first person in here." He started. "I'm even here before the teacher comes, too."

"Why don't you sit..." Allen started as he looked around the classroom. "Of course! You're sitting next to me."

"W-what? B-but the t-teacher—"

"He'll agree that's the best seat for you. Besides, you look like the type that likes to sit in the front. Am I wrong?" He smirked, putting his hands on his sides.

"Y-you're not wrong at all! I always did like to sit in the front!" Rose grinned.

_That's...really impressive!_

"Right here." He led her to the seat and then sat next to her.

"What's the teacher like, anyway?" She asked.

"You'll want to meet him instead of me telling you. I'll just spoil everything."

The two heard the door creaking open and turned to see their teacher who wore a brown hat with a pencil placed into it, along with a matching brown coat.

"Mornin', Allen." He greeted, not yet noticing Rose.

"Hmm? Ah, you're the new student I've heard about." He then faced Rose with a welcoming smile. "Roseline, is that it?"

"Yep! You can just call me Rose, Mr..."

"Just call me Mr.E."

"Okay, then! Mr.E, it is!"

"I thought there were two of you. Is Ivette here?" He asked, looking into the attendance book.

"Ivy should be here soon..." She said, a worried expression forming on her face.

"Alright, then. You're both sisters, is that right?"

"Twin sisters." Allen replied before Rose could answer.

"Gee, the last twins in this class were Lauren and Cindy. Quite the different pair, they were." The teacher stated, remembering the confident girl who wore red and the shy one who wore blue.

As the two chatted, the rest of the class came in through the door and sat in their seats.

As Rose looked around, panic set in.

_Ivy. Where's Ivy? Did she get lost? Maybe she's with Michelle..._

Allen noticed her expression as she nervously tapped her pencil on the desk.

"Let me guess...Ivy?"

"Y-yeah...She always needs someone looking after her..." She explained.

"That someone doesn't have to be—"

"Me! I know, but when I'm the only person that's always with her..." She ran her fingers through her hair uncomfortably.

The teacher heaved a long sigh. "They're always late..." He muttered, checking off the names into the book.

"Michelle's always late. Ivy's probably with her." Allen reassured her.

"You're right!" She nodded.

Laughing could be heard and the two looked to see three girls walking into the room, chatting excitedly. The pink-clad magician was to the right, a brunette with green eyes to the left, and a redhead with blue eyes in the center.

"Girls." The teacher started. "Tina and Michelle, you're late," He then quietly added, "as always..."

"Ivy! Where were you?" Rose stood up and quickly walked towards her sister.

"Michelle and Tina were just showing me around." Ivy explained with a smile.

"Yeah! We became best friends in seconds!" The brunette called Tina grinned.

Before Tina could introduce herself to Rose, the bell rang.

"Ooh! Sit next to me, Ivy!" Michelle called out, walking towards her seat.

"I'm coming!" She then looked towards Rose. "I'll talk to ya later, Ro."

She watched as Ivy ran over to catch up with the magician.

"How 'bout we let one of our newbies do a math problem?" The teacher started, writing an equation on the board. He then looked towards Rose.

"Why don't you try it, Rose?" Allen asked. He was interested to see how she would deal with one of the hardest subjects in the school.

She smiled.

"I'll do it!"

**I'm going to try something cool with the teacher's names. First to guess who he is gets announced on the next chapter! ^^ As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	4. C

**A guest guessed it right! Mr.E was Dunhill! ^^ I might have gotten the hair color of the next teacher wrong, so forgive me!**

Rose stood up from her seat and walked up to the board.

She could only see the bottom of the equation. In fact, it was just above her head!

_Ugh, why do I have to be short? _She thought in annoyance as she heard snickers coming from the class.

_Focus on the problem! _

Rose began to process the equation in her head, but to the class, it looked like she didn't know what to do at all.

"It's alright if you can't solve it, Rose." Mr.E assured her.

"I've got this. It's pretty easy, anyway!" She smiled with confidence.

"Pfft." Neil started with a snicker. "If it's so easy, then why aren't you wri—"

The blonde's sentence fell short when Rose grabbed the piece of chalk and started to write quickly on the board.

"And...The answer is x=33. Easy!" She then finished and faced the class with a grin.

"Great job!" The teacher praised Rose with a smile.

she nodded and walked back to her seat, her face red from the pressure of having so many people's attention on what she was doing.

* * *

"That's pretty impressive." Allen started as they walked to their next class. "It almost looked like you had no idea what to do, but you were probably just planning everything out, right?"

"I'm just a slow thinker when it comes to being watched by lots of people." Rose admitted."But, thank you. I really appreciate it!" She smiled.

"Yo, Ro!"

She jumped in surprise when Ivy ran up in between the two and placed her arm on her shoulder.

"That was awesome! You totally shut Neil up! Ha, you should've seen the look on his face: _priceless!_" She giggled.

"That's what he gets for being hard-headed. He's like that." Allen explained.

"Guess all that studying actually did something, eh Ro?"

"I guess..." Rose shrugged.

"I'm gonna go catch up with the girls. See ya later!" Ivy waved as she ran towards Michelle and Tina, who were chatting by the lockers.

"I see I'm not the only bookworm in class."

"I guess you could say I study a lot, too." Rose confessed sheepishly.

* * *

When the two walked into the next classroom and sat in their seats, Rose noticed a shiny red apple on the teacher's desk.

"Oops! Sorry for coming late!" A cheery voice came from the entrance and she looked to see a woman with light pink hair and brown eyes. She wore a red dotted shirt and jeans, along with an apron decorated with red checkered apples. **This is the best hint I can give!**

"Now, let's see..." She started, looking into the attendance book.

"Roseline and Ivette?"

"Here! Just call me Ivy, though." Ivy called out, raising her hand.

"I'm here." Rose raised her hand as well. Only their mother called them by their actual names, but she didn't mind letting this teacher call her Roseline. Her cheery voice sounded like her mother's.

"Good. At least I won't get you two confused!" The teacher let out a giggle when she realized that Rose sat in the front next to Allen while Ivy sat in the back, where Michelle and Tina were sitting.

"I'm Ms.C. I hope you'll enjoy your first day here!" She assured with a smile.

"I'm enjoying mine already!" Ivy grinned.

"Mine's going pretty well!" Rose nodded.

"That's great to hear. Well, I'm the teacher of agriculture." **I made it up since in the game, she's the judge of the crop festival.**

"Agriculture? Our dad works in a farm and takes care of crops and stuff!" Ivy exclaimed excitedly.

Ivy always was attached to her father. Although he worked in a farm at another town and only came home on Fridays, staying for the weekend, she always used every second he was home to spend time with him.

"Oh, really? You two might just do better in this class than anyone else!"

* * *

After class ended, Ms.C handed Rose a textbook, which she was now carrying as she walked with Allen.

"So, your father's a farmer, then?" He had asked.

"Mm-hmm." Rose started with a nod. "We barely see him, though. He only comes on Fridays and spends the weekend at home. Ivy adores him!"

"And what about you?"

"Me? I was attached to him before, but now that he barely comes home, I guess I'm more attached to my mother. Sometimes, father would give me a trophy he'd win at a competition back at the town he works at. Heehee, you should see the collection of trophies I have in my room! I have a moo-cow trophy, a fishing trophy..." Rose took a breath. "So, we keep these textbooks at home for homework, right?" She asked when the textbook she carried started to become heavy.

Allen nodded. "They're too heavy to carry around the school. I even gave up studying from mine in the library during lunch. Speaking of lunch, we're going to the cafeteria now. Hungry?"

"You could say that." _I barely even had the chance to eat breakfast because we were almost late for the bus!_

* * *

"I don't see Rod anywhere...Does he have the same lunch period as us?" Rose asked, looking around after she and Allen had gotten their lunch and sat at a table.

"He doesn't. During this period, he's got break. Luckily, this is the only period we're separated." He explained.

"So I'm guessing you're best friends, then!"

"Since childhood." He nodded.

As the two ate, Rose noticed Michelle and Tina walking together, but Ivy was missing.

"Wait, Michelle."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Rose! What's up?" The magician asked with a grin.

"Where's Ivy? Wasn't she with you two in the hall?"

"I think Ivy's got break this period." Tina started.

"Yeah, and she went off with Rod." Michelle finished.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me!" Rose smiled as the two girls then headed off to sit at another table.

"Hey, Rose..."

"Yeah, Allen?"

"Why do you care about Ivy so much? I know you're sisters and all, but..."

"I...don't really know, actually. You probably think I'm being a bit protective of her, but something just tells me one of us isn't complete without the other, you know? That's why I don't really like to be separated from her." She then added with a slight giggle,"You probably wouldn't understand, anyway."

It was true. One of the twins wouldn't be complete with the other. In fact, they depend on each other almost all the time!

As the two continued to chat, they noticed Neil and a girl sitting at the same table as them.

"Oh, hello." She gave Rose a small smile. "You are new to this school, aren't you?" She had long, shiny black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, along with onyx colored eyes.

"Yep! I'm Rose." Rose introduced herself with a smile.

"I am Iroha. It is very nice to meet you."

**I'll just leave it at that! Whoever guesses this teacher right gets an announcement on the next chapter! As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted!^^**


	5. H

After she met Iroha and had a small talk with her, Rose got out the textbook Ms.C had given her and opened it up on the table.

"...What class do we have next, Allen?" She asked, looking into the textbook.

"We've got break." Allen then noticed her smiling.

"Are you going to be reading that there, too?"

"I guess." She replied with a shrug."There's really nothing else for me to do, anyway."

"Nothing else?" Neil spoke up. "There's loads to do during break."

"I agree with Neil." Iroha started with a nod."You can go into the instrument room and play the instruments there if you'd like."

Rose looked up from the textbook.

"Hah! You had her at 'instrument'!" Allen chuckled.

Iroha then smiled."I could show you there, Rose. I play the koto."

"R-really?" She asked with a grin."I play the piano!"

"How about we go there and watch you play?" Allen asked, curious to see how Rose played.

"P-play in front of people?" Rose asked, slightly nervous at the idea."I'm n-not so sure I can do that..." She admitted, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Alright, then. I'll let you go with Iroha, but just this once." Allen told her.

Little did she know that he had a plan...

* * *

"First, we must get a pass from the teacher of this period." Iroha started, leading Rose to the classroom."If we get caught without a pass, we could get into trouble." She explained.

Rose nodded as Iroha opened the door to the room and walked inside.

The teacher was a kind old woman wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and a long green skirt with a red-checkered apron on top of it. On her head was a tan hat and she used a cane.

"Hello, Ms.H." Iroha greeted.

"Why hello, dearie. Who's this?" The old woman then turned to Rose.

"I'm Rose, a new student in this school." The redhead started. She noticed the teacher looking into the attendance book and flipping pages.

"You can call me Roseline, too." She added.

"Ah, Roseline Rogers!" The old woman started with a smile."I just had your sister, Ivette last period. Though she prefered I call her Ivy. I'm guessing you prefer me to call you Rose, then?"

"Mm-hmm." Rose nodded.

"I'm Ms.H. It's nice to meet you, dearie! Now, Iroha, do you need a pass to go to the instrument room?"

"Yes, please. Rose will be needing one too." Iroha nodded.

"Here you go, girls. I'll see you two soon!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Wow..." Rose looked around the instrument room in astonishment.

"I like to come here often." Iroha started, walking towards a koto and sitting down on a seat in front of it."There are no interruptions or unneccessary noises. Though, I think I could use some company in this room."

She then looked towards Rose, who sat at a seat in front of a piano.

"I'll come here with you during break, Iroha!" She started with a smile."Besides, I haven't played this in some time." She played a key and slid her fingers all the way to the edge of the piano.

"Thank you, Rose. I appreciate it very much." Iroha returned the smile.

"Who plays first, then?"

* * *

The two girls didn't know that Allen was watching them through the window on the door of the room.

He could see Iroha sitting beside Rose at a piano.

"I'm not really...used to playing in front of people..." He heard the redhead speak nervously.

"You will get used to it soon." Iroha reassured her."I wasn't used to it either, but eventually, I became used to playing in front of others."

Rose smiled."Thank you, Iroha! I know this is just my first day here, but I think we'll be good friends."

She then set her fingers on the keys of the piano and sighed.

"Um...I'll let you play first..." She muttered, taking her fingers back off.

"Alright." Iroha nodded, setting her fingers on the keys and playing a soft melody.

After a while, Rose seemed to recognize what she was playing.

_Wait, two people have to play this..._

Without thought or warning, the redhead quickly set her fingers on the keys and started to play along with Iroha.

Allen smiled as he watched the two girls play the piano together, each taking turns and giving each other gentle smiles. He then noticed how they played.

Iroha was playing calmly, yet her fingers hit the keys with force, almost as if she was nervous and tried to hide it.

Rose was playing with a nervous expression and focused on the keys more than Iroha. Her fingers struck the keys softly, almost as if she knew exactly what to do, yet she tried to hide it as well.

_Interesting..._

* * *

The bell rang and the two girls walked out of the room to see Allen leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Oh, you're already here, Allen?" Rose asked in surprise as she was putting on her bag.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you." He answered with a nod.

"Thanks for waiting!" She smiled and then turned to Iroha.

"It was really fun playing the piano with you, Iroha!"

"I enjoyed playing with you as well, Ro—" Iroha was interrupted when Ivy ran towards the trio, a large grin on her face.

"Ro! I just got Michelle and Tina's numbers!" She squealed in delight, showing Rose her agenda book with some phone numbers written in it and labeled with names.

"Michelle, Tina..." Rose read out the names.

"...Felicity? Isn't she that waitress over at the restaurant we eat at?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Ivy replied with a smile."When Dad comes this Friday, I'm gonna tell him to bring us there to see her!" She then did a little dance."I can't wait! I'm going to Michelle's house, too! And Tina's going to be there and everything! Eep!"

"Are you sure Mother's going to let you go?"

"'Course I am! I'm going to do the homework and everything! She's gotta let me go!" Ivy nodded.

_That's a surprise. _Rose thought._ Ivy usually barely ever does her homework and now she's going to just because she wants to visit her friends? Looks like they're going to help her much more than I will..._

The bell rang again, meaning that there was only little time to get to class.

"C'mon, Ro! Next up we've got gym, and Allen won't be able to bring ya there!" Ivy grabbed Rose's hand, pulling it.

"W-wait, why not?" Rose asked, trying to take her hand away from her sister's grasp.

"Girls and boys are separated for gym, meaning that you're coming with _me!_ Oh, and Iroha too!"

**I would've written more, but I decided it's been about time for another chapter of this story to be uploaded! I think this teacher might be a bit hard to figure out, but I'll get an answer eventually! As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	6. O

**I've decided to describe the twins a bit so that you could get an image of what they're like and their personalities! I hope you enjoy! ^^**

The Rogers twins had their own strengths and weaknesses.

Rose Rogers was the calm type. She usually didn't mind being teased and often shrugged it off. She's a smart girl and liked to study, so she was good with anything that required hard thinking. She has a couple of weaknesses, although she's constantly told to just deal with them. Rose worried about others more than about herself, which earned her the nickname Worry-wart, thanks to her sister. Another one of her weaknesses was that she wasn't very strong. It's not that she was lazy or anything, but she preferred to stay home and read instead of running around and tiring herself out. One of the things that she absolutely _hated_ was panicking. She couldn't think straight when panicking and often ended up having to be saved by her sister, who was always at her side. Unlike her sister, Rose is very self-conscious about herself.

Ivy Rogers was the energetic type. Whenever she was teased, she'd fight back.(Unless Rose was by her side, which then would end up with an apology, but Ivy would eventually get back to it when her sister wasn't around.) She's smart in some ways, but only when she wants to be. She's very athletic and good at sports, so she has more stamina than most people and doesn't mind getting herself dirty. She has a few weaknesses herself, but doesn't really care about them. Ivy was often careless and spoke her mind, no matter what the situation was. Another of her weaknesses was that she procrastinates just a _bit _too much until the last second to do things, which almost always ends up with her completely forgetting and not getting anything done at all. She's much stronger than her sister and takes on anything. Although it may not seem like it, she cares about her family and even has a soft spot for someone. (That someone's going to be revealed in a few more chapters.)

Guess who cheered when their gym teacher announced that they were going outside to run the mile.

"WOOHOO! Ya hear that, Ro?!" Ivy exclaimed in excitement after the two had gotten their gym clothes on and the class walked outside towards the track.

"Mm-hmm..." Rose nodded, giving a slight gulp in nervousness.

"Come on! The girls told me that running the mile on the track is like, a once in a lifetime chance! It's rarely done!" Ivy grinned, slightly hitting her sister's back playfully.

"Ooh! Say, why don't we have a race around the track?" She suggested.

"Y-you know I can't run four laps without getting exhausted..." Rose started with a sigh. "Besides, I don't think anyone can go against you in a race. You'd beat them in a few seconds, Ivy."

"Aww, thanks!" Ivy said with a smile and her sister nodded in response. "But seriously, though! You've gotta try at least! Hmm...Let's race for...Uh, how many laps can you run without getting tired?"

"Two, at least. Wait, you should know this! You've seen what happens when I run for too long!" Rose gave a slight groan in irritation.

"Oh, that's right! Can't let your heart beat too fast! Luckily, we've explained the situation to the teacher before we came out here."

"Y-yeah..."

"Ooh, there's Michelle and Tina! I'll see ya later, Ro!" Ivy waved as she ran towards the two girls.

"See you..." Rose waved back uneasily.

_The mile run's not starting, so I might as well join Ivy..._

"Hey."

Rose turned to see Allen and her eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"O-oh, hey, Allen. I thought that girls and boys were separated during gym...?"

"The mile run's one of the very few activities girls and boys have together." He started. "How fortunate is that?" He added with a smirk.

"I guess that is pretty fortunate...I was just about to go join Ivy and the girls."

"I see. You don't like Michelle and the others, I presume?"

Rose hesitated a bit before speaking. "...I just...Well...Ivy really likes to be with them. I mean, of course she'd like to be with them, they're basically the only people she's met today! I get a bit uncomfortable when she leaves me behind, but it's better that she's with her friends."

"Surprisingly enough, she became friends with them pretty quickly." Allen started. "I found it hard to actually get used to those girls." He admitted.

"That's Ivy for you. She always did make friends quickly..." She nodded with a worried expression.

"Well, you've made a friend out of me. Now you don't have to always depend on your sister anymore, right?"

As Rose heard Allen speak, she could hear a bit of hope in his voice when he said the last sentence. She didn't think much of it and only nodded in response.

"I guess we're friends, then!" She gave him a small grin.

"You didn't answer the—"

Allen's sentence was interrupted when one of the gym teachers blew their whistle, meaning that the students were to stand at the starting line.

* * *

"Ya still up for the race, Ro?" Ivy asked as she stood next to Rose at the starting line.

"Two laps and that's it."

"Alright, fine." She groaned. "Ya know, you'd be really fun to be with if you weren't so _weak._"

"...It's not my fault. I can't change that..." Rose stated with a sigh and looked down.

Allen watched as the two twins talked.

_Weak? Now that I think about it, Rose is skinnier than Ivy. Maybe she's got a problem with eating..._

"Alright! May the best twin win!" Ivy grinned, slapping Rose's back lightly.

"...May the best twin win." Rose repeated in a depressed tone.

_Ivy knows she's going to win. She's just doing this to embarrass me, like she always does with challenges..._

The mile run wasn't made to race, just to test the students' stamina and capability. Teachers would wait at the finishing line and record the students' times to run the full four laps.

But to Ivy, this was a race, and she was going to win it.

Before Allen could speak, the two girls got into a ready position and Ivy wished Rose good luck.

"You're gonna need it!" She added with a mischievous smirk and giggled.

Rose only gave her a nod.

"Ready...Set..."

Although Rose knew that Ivy would win, she felt a surge of excitement pass through her body.

_Maybe I can actually beat her for once..._She thought with a slight smile.

"GO!"

At that exact moment, the twins dashed off faster than the rest of the students.

As they ran, Ivy looked at Rose with a surprised expression.

"I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet, Ro!"

"Don't talk so much. You'll only end up tiring yourself out quicker than I do!" Rose grinned before dashing off again, leaving Ivy in the dust.

"Wha—? Oi!" Ivy exclaimed, speeding up to catch up to her.

The two continued to run the remaining lap of their little race.

* * *

"H-how...did you beat me?" Ivy asked Rose, panting between words after they had finished.

"Positive thoughts and deter-deter—" Rose was interrupted when she started to cough and eventually had to cover her mouth with her hands.

"Oh Goddess, this isn't good..."

_If Ro keeps this up..._

"We've gotta get ya to the nurse, pronto!" Ivy exclaimed when she noticed red dots on her sister's hands.

* * *

After explaining the whole situation to the teacher, Ivy was now leading Rose to the nurse's office.

"Some part of me was saying not to make you race me, but the other part told me that I had to make you..." She started with a frown. "That second part always wins though! It's unfair!" She then growled, looking down.

"I-it's fine! It's *Cough* not like this never happened before!" Rose tried to assure her with a gentle smile, but it was only ruined by another cough.

"Don't talk so much. You'll only end up hurting yourself." Ivy told her in a serious tone.

When Ivy opened the door to the nurse office hastily, she gave a slight gasp.

The person in charge actually worked in the twins' old school.

He was a tall man with blue short hair and glasses. He wore a long doctor's coat that reached down to his knees, along with an orange turtleneck shirt under a blue striped polo shirt. He often has a peeved look on his face and cares about the health of the students but becomes annoyed if anyone suffers an injury.

**How was this chapter? Sorry for the long wait, but I ended up procrastinating _a lot! _Not much happened in this chapter, but I enjoyed giving the two girls somewhat of a description, so there you have it! SmileyFace, YukiChen509, and a guest guessed the teacher right in the last chapter! It was Hana! I give really big hints...As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	7. Old Man Klaus

**I've decided to change the name of this fanfic because running is Rose's weakness and the weather is Ivy's weakness. I changed the description as well!**

"Hey, Ro!" Ivy whispered to her sister."It's old man Klaus!"

At hearing his name, the doctor's shoulders rose not in surprise, but in irritation. He recognized Ivy's voice the second she first opened her mouth.

"As if I haven't dealt with enough careless students already..."

He then turned around to see the two girls in the doorway of the room.

"Old man." Ivy gave him a glare.

"Ivette." He returned the glare, along with a scowl.

Rose only watched as the two had a glaring contest, and it looked almost as if it would never end.

Let the fighting begin.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Ivy growled.

"As many times as you like until you quit calling me 'Old Man.'" Klaus retorted, crossing his arms.

"Pfft! As if!"

"Ivette it is, then."

Ivy was going to give him a comeback, but then sighed in defeat and quietly stomped her foot onto the floor.

The two were so focused on their fight, that they almost jumped when they heard a sudden cough and looked to see Rose cover her mouth with a hand.

"Ah, Rose. I didn't see you there." The doctor stated in a calm voice.

"H-hello, Mr.O..." She greeted him nervously.

"Wait, what?! You call her Rose, but for me it's Ivette?!" Ivy started up.

"I don't hear her calling me 'Old Man'."

_This is so unfair!_

"Anyway, I know what you've come here for. Ivette's fallen and hurt herself like always, isn't it?" Klaus continued.

"N-no, sir." Rose started before Ivy could shout at the doctor.

"It's her sickness." The younger sister explained, finally calming down.

"I thought I made it clear the last time I told you not to move so much, Rose." He told the older sister with a strict tone.

"W-wait, it's my fau—" Ivy started, when Rose interrupted.

"We had the mile run during gym today. I didn't want to be left behind, so..." She lied, her voice trailing off.

"That's unlike you." The doctor looked at Rose with a suspicious look.

She only shrugged and gave him a nervous smile.

"Hmph. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Next thing you know, you'll be throwing up blood all over the place."

"I promise I'll be extra careful, Mr.O." Rose bowed her head.

He then looked at Ivy with a stern expression.

"Do watch over your sister, Ivette. I'm counting on you."

"You got it, old man!" She assured him with a thumbs-up.

"Same goes for you, Rose. Keep an eye on your sister, will you?"

"Don't worry." Rose assured him with a nod.

Ivy then grabbed Rose's hand, leading her out of the room.

"Bye, Mr.O!"

"They're quite the pair..." The doctor said to himself as he watched Ivy and Rose walking down the hallway.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Rod asked Rose when they got on the bus home.

"Nothing important, just a small sickness I have. I don't think I'll be able to participate much during gym with it..." She explained with a depressed tone.

"Hey, I've heard you can do loads of stuff if you don't participate during gym!" He told her with a happy tone.

"If you have a reasonable excuse, that is..." Allen added.

"Aside from that, you get to help out the teacher and everything! You can make sure all the equipment's in place, take attendance of the girls in the room..." Rod explained.

"You'd basically be the teacher's assistant." The red-haired boy explained.

"Hmm...That does sound like fun!" Rose brightened up and smiled.

"Say, Rose, I got to talk with Ivy for a bit during break..." Rod started.

"That's right, Tina told me Ivy went with you during that period. Are the both of you in the same class?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded."We started talking about pets and stuff, and she told me the funniest thing!"

"Really? What'd she say?"

"Turns out that she prefers cats over dogs, because she can relate to them a lot. She said that even the fattest cat can't beat her in a competition to see who's the laziest!" **  
**

"Ha, really? I think that's true, actually!" Rose giggled.

"I think I'd like to see that!" Rod laughed as well.

"So, what happened over at the infirmary? Got lectured by Klaus?" Allen started.

"Mr.O actually—" Rose started to explain, until Rod cut her off.

"Mr.O? Nobody calls him Mr.O anymore! Now it's just Klaus or Mr. Lecture!"

"Really? Is he that widely known for lecturing anyone who goes into the infirmary?"

"It just...happened." Neil spoke up and shrugged."The kids that got lectured by him just started calling him that and I guess it spread."

"Hmm...He's never actually lectured me before..." Rose started. "But from what I've heard from Ivy, he once gave her a lecture that was so long, she fell asleep. And then he ended up giving her another lecture..."

"That's happened a lot to me, too!" Rod started with a chuckle.

"That's pretty common with students here, actually." Allen added.

"Anyway, he just told me to take it easy and to keep an eye on Ivy. He also told Ivy to keep an eye on me, too." Rose explained.

"Ro! Are ya gonna stay on the bus or go home?" The bus came to a pause and Ivy stood in front.

"Coming! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Rose waved to the three and followed Ivy outside.

**Sorry for the late update, but I recently discovered Vine and RPs xD. As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


End file.
